A House Divided
by Cy Fur
Summary: Yuna has two different eyes. Two different sides. Written for Psych 30.


**I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them. **

Yuna remembered her parents, faintly, in the special soft place in her heart. She remembered how different they looked from each other - her father with his dark hair and blue eyes, her mother with her bright blond hair and green eyes. She barely remembered her mother at all - sometimes, she suspected all of her memories came from her father telling her stories. She remembered looking in the mirror for the first time, being held on her father's hip. She remembered seeing her own eyes and her father's eyes, and realizing that she looked different from her father.

"You've got two different eyes," her father had told her, sitting down and settling her in his lap, his kind face serious. He didn't notice, or chose not to notice, the way his clothing was getting wrinkled. "One is from me, and one is from your mother. You have a Yevonite eye - it looks upon all of the things that Yevon created for us in the past, and an Al Bhed eye, that sees all the things that can be created in the future." He had kissed her on the forehead, then, and bounced his knee to make her laugh. It was a fond memory, because not too long after that, he went off on his Pilgrimage, and he saved the world.

The image had stuck in Yuna's mind - it was fitting, after all. She did have two different colored eyes. And maybe that made her different from everyone else. After all, she was the only one she knew that looked at the world through a Yevonite's eye and an Al Bhed's eye. Of course, it wasn't always a good thing.

Maybe each eye represented a side of herself. It would make sense, wouldn't it? Yuna began to think of the two sides of herself as the Yevonite side and the Al Bhed side. The Yevonite side loved to go to Temple and wanted to be a Summoner, would happily give up her life if it meant an end to Sin. Her Al Bhed side, however, told her that they should have just istopped/i all of the dying, all of the sacrificing, and tried to find a way to fix it all. The Yevonite side always won, of course. That was why she became a Summoner, even her Al Bhed side jumped up and down, screamed inside of her head even as she Summoned her first Aeon.

Her Yevonite eye looked out at the destruction, after Operation Mi'hen, and saw the horror that was wrought by Sin, all because they had used machina. Her Al Bhed eye had seen the destruction and had blamed it on Sin, not the machina, and had raged against her Yevonite side for blaming all of it on machina. But both eyes had cried as she Sent the dead, because both sides of her had felt the pain, because Al Bhed or Yevonite, people were people, and these people had died in hopes of saving the rest of the world.

Sometimes, Yuna thought that it wasn't just her eyes that were Al Bhed and Yevonite. Sometimes, it felt like she would hear someone say something, but she would hear it like two different people were saying it. When she heard Seymour talk of marrying her, of joining together to defeat Sin together, her Yevonite ear heard it as sacrilege, while her Al Bhed ear heard it as angling for power. But she was angling for power as well, and while it didn't make it… better, it made her feel a bit guilty for disliking ihim/i for wanting power.

When she discovered the truth about Seymour, her Al Bhed side and her Yevonite side had both been disgusted. He was… dead. It was wrong for someone to be unSent, and wrong for someone to kill their own father, wrong for someone to walk around when they should have, rightfully, been dead. It was a nice change, from the argument that was usually raging in her head, over whether something was against the Teachings or the right thing to do.

When they came upon the destroyed Home, Yuna's Yevonite side, her blue eye, saw it as right, because the Al Bhed had disobeyed the teachings, and that was what happened to those that did that. But her Al Bhed eye saw people with eyes like hers, like her mother's, like her cousin's, and it cried.

Tidus confused Yuna. Her Yevonite eye was uncomfortable with his talk of Zanarkand, and her Al Bhed eye didn't know what to make of him either. Maybe that was what was so… comforting about him. The two warring sides of her self were equally flummoxed by him. She wasn't sure when she began to love him, or even which side loved him, but while she wasn't paying attention, it seemed to take over her whole self. A few times, when they were sitting together in the quiet times, she thought of telling him about her two sides, Al Bhed and Yevonite. But she dismissed the idea almost as soon as it came up - he would think she was mad.

When they came upon Yunalesca, her Yevonite side was shocked. Everything about it was just… wrong, the kind of wrong that left her whole body feeling weak and sick, like she was going to throw up. Her Al Bhed side just found the whole process disgusting and horrible, and what was one more horror? When she saw the Pyreflies make the shape of young Seymour, her Al Bhed side felt… broken. This was what Yevon wanted? And that was the first time that her Yevonite side and her Al Bhed side… overflowed over each other was the only way that Yuna could think of it.

After every wrong thing, every abomination, every horror, it felt like the two halves of her self were blending more and more together, because it began to feel like there weren't Al Bhed or Yevonites - there were Spirans, fighting Sin. And as Yu-Yevon died, something else died as well.

There had been a barrier in her heart, in her mind. As her Aeons faded from view, her Yevonite self left as well, but so did her Al Bhed self. There was only one self left - there was Yuna. Yuna who wasn't a Yevonite, who wasn't Al Bhed. Yuna, who was Yuna, who looked out of two different eyes but from one single mind. Parts of her were Yevonite, yes, and parts of her were Al Bhed, but the whole of it, the everything that was Yuna, was whole again. Even as her heart was breaking, some part of her mind rejoiced in its wholeness.


End file.
